True Affection
by wavering-affections
Summary: A little alcohol, Addison, Pete, and Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

That liquid courage is what made her do it.

That liquid courage is what made her do it. Stupid martinis. No, martinis were her friends. They gave her the strength to make it through the rainy hell hole alive, and now she was even better than alive she was _living_. That's what she told herself as she marched up to the Los Angeles police station with her brightest smile. It was the kind of smile that could only be brought on by a little alcohol. The fact that Kevin was wearing the same smile should have been what made her stop and think about what she was probably doing to the poor guy. He had drunk no martinis and yet he still looked as if he was the luckiest man in the world. But she was a tiny bit tipsy and so, hell, why not wait around for his shift to end before heading out to get a few more drinks with Officer Manly. Why the hell not?

"And so I basically think my best friend is a lesbian, and it's not that I'm not all for it, but it's weird, I mean did she ever check me out? Did she? I wanna know!"

"Addison, as charming and entertaining as I'm finding these stories, I should get you home because you are drunk. And you haven't had all that much to drink while here with me which makes my cop brain think that you were probably drinking before you even showed up at the station, am I right?"

"Maybe," Addison giggled.

"Alright, let's get outta here."

Maybe it was the martinis or maybe it was just her sexual deprivation, but when Kevin wrapped his strong, muscled arms around her waist to steady her steps she started thinking maybe Hot Cop was going to get lucky tonight.

That was before she got home, and saw Pete, her Gladiator, standing on her front porch pacing. He was just so damn cute that she couldn't help but want him. Badly. It was really a shame that Kevin was walking her to the door or else she had a feeling she would already be ripping off Pete's clothes. She cursed herself. Enough with the dirty images. She really was done with the dirtiness until Pete saw her walking up the sidewalk, practically ran towards her, and with Kevin watching wide-eyed, kissed her. It was a damn good kiss too. All their kisses were amazing. It was when Pete's hands wandered to her ass that she suddenly sobered up.

"Shit, Kevin, I have no idea what has gotten into us. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"Look man," Pete stated simply, "Addison is the only woman I've felt _anything_ for in a long time, and I'm fighting for her, so you can either fight for her too, or leave, but frankly I'm her Gladiator and in a fight a gladiator definitely beats a cop."

"Maybe Pete's been drinking too," Addison thought.

Kevin stood there for a moment pondering what had just happened when suddenly said, "I'm in," and walked away from Addison's house and to his car.

"See you at work tomorrow Addie," Pete said also sauntering off.

Addison was left gawking as one man got into his modest, fuel efficient, SUV, and the other climbed onto the back of his black Harley wondering what the fuck had just happened.

Luckily for her the phone rang at precisely 7:32 the next morning announcing the Richard needed her in Seattle. She called Naomi, packed her bags, and headed out on the next plane to Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

Addison was glad she'd decided to come back to Seattle

Addison was glad she'd decided to come back to Seattle. It gave her a chance to evaluate… everything. First off she realized how very glad she was that she had left. It wasn't that she didn't miss her friends or her job; she just knew that to really get on with her life she needed to get away from all of the haunting memories of ex whatevers. Second off she realized that she still couldn't even comprehend what had happened the night before she left. As far as she could tell, two seemingly great guys were fighting for her. Pete had baggage, and Kevin probably had some skeletons lurching in the shadows, but who didn't? She knew her leaving so suddenly would throw them for a loop. These predictions were clarified when she checked her phone to see eight missed calls from Pete and three from Kevin. She was so damn frustrated. Pete had been saying all the things she needed to hear from him to give them a real chance, but Kevin was standing there too, looking just as appealing. Kevin was obviously attractive, he had a good career, and a good head on his shoulders. There was nothing not to like, love even with good time. He was a good man whereas Pete not so much. He could make her weak in the knees and then send her into a boiling rage in a matter of seconds. He infuriated her. He stood her up for Christ's sake. She knew all these things, and yet her heart was telling her all she needed to know. It was simply a matter of true affection.

When she'd saw Meredith in Joe's her heart went out to her. Normally she wouldn't have said anything, but when under the influence things always slipped out. She really did want to kick Meredith's ass. Her decision was so easy. She just had to tell Derek how she felt and everything would be fine. Addison's choice, not so easy. Her head and her heart weren't exactly working together at the moment. She left Joe's, got a cab back to her hotel, and fell into a fitful sleep. She knew when she got back to Santo Monica she would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

She decided to go for a run on the beach that morning before work

Addison decided to go for a run on the beach that morning before work. She knew that she not only was going to have some work to make up because of her absence, but Pete would probably hang around all day trying to talk to her and she had realized she was going to need some endorphins to make it through the day. Her feet pounded the sand as the sun was rising. Pete watched her from down the beach as the rays reflected off her auburn pony tail as he ran towards her. She looked stunning in that light. Addison could see another person coming towards her from the opposite direction. She didn't realize who the other runner was until she got within twenty feet of him. She tried to turn the other way and run, but Pete caught up to her and lightly grabbed her arm.

"Hi," he stated a bit calmly considering their current situation, "I didn't know you run."

"I didn't know you run down my beach in the early morning, a bit stalker-ish, don't you think?"

"I've run on this beach for three years, it has absolutely nothing to do with you."

His voice had an edge. He wasn't happy with her.

"I'm sorry for leaving, you know. I wanted to talk, but my old mentor called and I couldn't say no, and, well, I needed to evaluate some stuff…"

"Oh yeah, and what conclusion did you come to?"

"Pete, it's just so hard. I have been hurt in the past. I've been crushed to a point that I don't know if I could survive it again, and there's a large chance you'll hurt me."

"Where do you get off saying these things? You don't even know me. You don't know what kind of person I am."

"I've heard about your reputation Pete! People don't get bad reputations for just anything, they typically earn them."

"Whatever Addison, you've clearly already made your choice. Just leave me the fuck alone."

He started running back the way he'd come, but stopped when he heard her yell out to him.

"Pete please just let me talk! I'm scared to death you'll hurt me, but I'm willing to take that chance. Maybe I'm crazy for this, but you somehow give me hope that this could work. It may take some time, and it may be hard as hell, but that's something I'm willing to do if you are. Kevin is a great guy, but he doesn't make me feel the things you do. I barely know you and I'm already throwing caution to the wind just for the slight chance I could love you. I called Kevin last night to tell him I couldn't see him. It's probably the stupidest thing I've ever done, but…"

Her speech was cut short by his lips crashing onto her's.


	4. Chapter 4

She was having trouble walking, and this time it wasn't from alcohol. No, it was the fact that every time she thought about the way his lips crashed into her's, and the way his arms fit around her body so _perfectly_ she couldn't help but loose her balance a little. It wasn't her fault, not really. It was his fault for saying those things, and making her feel all twirly. It felt like a lifetime ago when they'd met on the beach when in reality it had only been a few hours.

_His lips crashed down on her's again and again, and for a moment she considered skipping work and just laying him down right there. Especially when his strong arms wrapped around the small of her back and his lips worked their way to her neck. She simply couldn't help but moan. Her hands reached for the hem of Pete's shirt and she started to lift it up when she felt his stopping her.Addison I want, no I need, us to take this slow. I need you to truly understand that you aren't just another girl to me._

"Addison we have got to talk."

Naomi's frantic voice pulled her out of her Pete induced haze.

"Okay Nae, walk and talk, I need caffeine and I need it before the morning meeting."

"Dell kissed me."

"Woah."

"And then Sam kissed me with everyone watching."

"Woah!"

"I need a better answer than that Addie, I'm dying here."

"I don't even know what to say. The Sam thing is good. I mean he's obviously willing to prove to you that he's trying, but the Dell thing… I knew he had a crush on you but I never thought he act on it. He's clearly jealous that you and Sam are doing the penis pokey at the office but still."

"Addison! You can't say penis pokey where we work. Bad."

"Calm yourself woman, just trying to add a little comic relief."

"Yeah well it's not working, now come on we need to get to the meeting."


End file.
